


姐姐的秘密

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Summary: 性转，Dirty Talk
Relationships: 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	姐姐的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 性转，Dirty Talk

林妍筠在试衣镜前稍稍转了下身。“这件OK吗。”她声音小小，耳根红了一点点，手伸到后背抚过那块镂空了一大半的背，“会不会太露。”  
“还行。”范橙橙抬头看了一眼之后又继续低下头琢磨她的乙女游戏。  
“喔。”林妍筠还在犹豫。她没穿过这种裙子，其实并不夸张，素色的连衣裙，除了后背凉飕飕的之外并无其他过分的地方。  
来的路上她出了一点点汗，胸贴粘得很牢，她却莫名心慌，不时用手兜一兜自己并不十分饱满的乳房。“真的不会掉吗。”她犹豫着，转过身对范橙橙再次确认。  
“不会的啦。”大大咧咧的北方女孩站起身来，扔下手机，帮她整理了一下衣领又检查过裙侧的拉链，上下打量一番，“挺好看的。”  
“那就买这件咯。”林妍筠对着镜子抿嘴，像在下决心。  
“再买条花的吧。”范橙橙建议，“这个太素了，出去旅游穿鲜艳一点。”  
她知道林妍筠穿衣风格一直都很保守，能买下这样的裙子已经是不小的进步了，索性趁热打铁。  
林妍筠无奈地看着范橙橙兴奋地跑出了试衣区，回来之后手里多了好几条花里胡哨的裙子，“都试试都试试。”她被推进隔间里拉上帘子。

回家的时候已经是收获颇丰，买了一些平时很少穿的衣服之外还有几件帽子首饰。“勇敢点。”范橙橙像是在给她鼓劲，“他会喜欢的。”  
个子更高一点的女孩俏皮地眨眼睛，塞给林妍筠一个小纸袋。“一起拿去穿吧。”  
“什么啊。”林妍筠好奇地看了看。刚才在商场里没见到范橙橙买东西。  
“我刚取的快递……回去再看吧。”范橙橙推她，“要赶不上末班地铁了。”  
“嗯，走咯。”林妍筠笑笑跟她告别。  
「回家了吗宝贝。」手机里很合时宜地传来那个人的简讯。「玩的开心吗今天？」没等她回复就又发来第二条。  
「在地铁上啦。开心的。橙橙陪我逛了好久。」林妍筠左手拎着大大小小的购物袋，右手艰难地打字。  
「我也刚从图书馆出来。」就算只是打字也能感受到那边轻快的心情似的，「明天我考完试就去接你。」  
「嗯。加油^^」  
她放下手机，无意识地看向地铁车窗中倒映出的模糊的自己。早上吹的蓬松的头发此刻已经软软地塌下来，显示出主人的一点疲倦和狼狈。下一站停靠的时候地铁上上来了很多中学生，穿着校服，扎着马尾辫，即使在深夜里，不施粉黛的脸上同样能洋溢出青春又活泼的神采。林妍筠没来由地不想看，可是再次转向车窗的那一侧，倒映出来的晕染在眼睑下的眼影的痕迹让她更心烦。  
她本来从不为这种小事伤春悲秋的。

回到宿舍的时候室友已经睡了。陈立农轻手轻脚地放好书包去洗漱，站在花洒下，水流冲过脸颊，他又有点发愁。  
考试的内容还有一点没复习完，但今晚肯定看不完了；明天他想快点去接她，但打车过去的钱他可以给她在路上买点心和奶茶，她喜欢吃的……  
陈立农靠着墙，有些恼怒地揉眼睛。他气他自己，为什么死到临头还温不完书，为什么之前打工不能再多加几个小时。  
他和林妍筠是在同乡聚会里认识的，彼时一个大四一个大一，他见她的第一眼就喜欢上了这个总是坐在一边不怎么说话的漂亮学姐。追求的过程意外地顺利，学姐低下头说她也喜欢他的时候，陈立农觉得自己心中燃烧起了人生中最盛大的一次烟火大会。  
在一起没多久之后林妍筠就毕业工作去了。陈立农一开始还天真地以为爱情可以打败一切，但事与愿违。她是优秀毕业生，即使只是初入社会也有相对不错的薪酬。但他还只是一个学生，自尊心又不允许他的女朋友还像学生时代一样穿着廉价的衣服陪他吃路边摊——况且对方也并没有这个必要。每次林妍筠背着他偷偷结账总让他愧疚。  
他小了她五岁。这个事实让旁观者有的佩服有的咋舌，陈立农并不在乎。但因为年龄差带来的鸿沟是确实存在的。他没有陪她经历过去的时光，也暂时没有资格和她肩并肩站在一起。他甚至悄悄打听过她的几个前男友——无一例外的，感觉都比自己强。陈立农在她这里第一次感受到了什么叫做自卑，这种情绪很无用，但他控制不住。  
他尽可能地用成熟体贴的方式对待她。甚至在床上也一样。他很怕弄痛她，也怕说了什么不该说的轻薄了她，可是林妍筠又从不提出意见，他没办法，只能独自像个小媳妇一样想东想西。  
他打工攒了很久的钱，鼓起勇气约她出去到附近的景点玩两天。规划好了路线也安排了所有行程，还是在临近最后的一晚上出了点小岔子。牵一发而动全身，陈立农在浴室里面壁消愁了十分钟之后才决定赶紧洗澡睡觉。

这到底是些什么东西啊……林妍筠很无奈。  
吊带袜，丁字裤，半个屁股都遮不住的小短裙，乳晕都要露在外面的胸罩……难怪刚才看范橙橙给的袋子里都是一团黑乎乎的破布。确实是挺破的黑色蕾丝，感觉她一个女孩都能徒手扯坏的所谓“衣服”。  
“试了没试了没。”看热闹不嫌事大的家伙已经发来语音，“你挑着穿两件，剩下的再带着去旅游。都很好看的！我特意选的适合你的那些……”  
“你有病啊！”林妍筠没听完就怒气冲冲地吼她。  
“我为了你好！”范橙橙的嗓门更大。奇怪嘞，男孩子谁懂你穿的哪个牌子哪季高定的裙子啊，就这种十几块的见不得光的地摊货他们才爱的要死。林妍筠笨死了，什么都不懂。  
林妍筠才不管她的理论，二十岁不到的表妹懂这么多还了得喔？她交多少男朋友是她的事，在自己面前还没羞没臊就是欠收拾。  
她一边在手机上威逼利诱劝范橙橙洁身自好，一边口是心非地把那些破布都装进了行李箱里。  
“跟男朋友装个屁啊，你越浪他越喜欢。”  
语音里还能听到范丞丞一边嚼着零食一边循循善诱。其实她已经从林妍筠的过激反应里猜了八九不离十。她大概知道她亲爱的表姐那点别扭和矜持——虽然她不明白为什么。不过她知道，只需要自己再努力一点添油加醋，林妍筠的好日子指日可待。  
林妍筠懒得搭理她，继续收拾东西，把那堆破布压在箱子最里面，几分钟过后又忍不住拿了出来看看，有双吊带袜看起来还不错。她稍稍比划了一下，又很担心这些东西的材质恐怕是试穿一次就会变形的，干脆选择了洗漱睡觉。  
「宝宝应该睡了吧？我再看会书就睡。等我明天哦。晚安。」  
手机屏幕亮起。林妍筠看了一眼，光标在对话框里闪了好几秒，最终还是选择了关掉。  
她睡不着。  
如果只是因为“要和男友出去约会”而失眠，对于她来说未免太做作了些。但事实果真如此。  
她当然不是第一次恋爱，单论次数来说应该倍杀她的年下小男友。但她确实是第一次这么地患得患失。

陈立农第一个交卷，然后飞也似地冲出了教室。外面下起了小雨，他考虑了几秒钟还是决定收起伞踩着单车去地铁站。上课时他有学到一个理论——在雨中奔跑和行走，被淋湿的程度其实是一样的。但他就是克制不住地想骑得快一点再快一点。虽然他看到车窗里倒影出来的自己很嫌弃，但见到林妍筠之后对方竟然很惊讶——“你是去特意做了个造型吗？”她笑着踮起脚，伸手撩起了他额前垂下来的几缕刘海。  
“雨比想象中大。”陈立农不好意思地说。  
“下次不要着急了，”林妍筠把伞交给个子高了很多的人，顺势挽上他的手，“我会等你的。”  
她喷了一点香水，抬手的时候，似有若无的花香味混着雨水的味道萦绕在陈立农的鼻腔里。

舟车劳顿之后两个人在宾馆安置下来，林妍筠先去洗澡。她拿出早就准备好的换洗衣服——那双吊带袜，皱巴巴地窝在睡衣里，像砂砾中的璞玉。她小心地套上，再穿上长长的睡裤和厚厚的棉质拖鞋，外表上看起来她只是穿了一身普通又暖和的居家服而已。  
“去洗澡。”她用脚尖碰男友的脚腕，后者正在打游戏，闻言便放下手机，笑眯眯地说好。  
她听着浴室里的水声开始紧张起来。  
她并非没有自信的女孩子。她知道自己长得很漂亮，能力也优秀，性格温和沉静讨人喜欢。但以上这些，在面对陈立农时，都显得很渺小——他是个非常，非常耀眼的男生，是在任何聚会里都能让人目不转睛的存在。从前的林妍筠并不能算是个冒险主义者，她更偏向于掌握自己能掌握的东西，无论是学业还是爱情。但陈立农是例外，只有陈立农是例外。  
在这之前她从未有过对年龄的焦虑感。她按部就班地读书、毕业、工作，心态和十年前一样少女。但陈立农太年轻了，比她小五岁的男孩，幼稚鲁莽，捧着一颗真心热烈追求，她被这样的热情砸的晕头转向——自己被一个优秀年轻的男孩疼爱着，是不是也不该像那些小女孩一样任性张扬？  
可是那天她去学校，想等他下了球赛一起去吃饭。或许是内心蠢蠢欲动的好胜心与嫉妒在作祟，哪怕只是看见他站在树荫下和女同学说话，都能让她激起酸溜溜的情绪。她从没想过自己会变成那种人，即使是在言情小说里，她也会对那种小心眼的善妒女主角不屑一顾。  
但爱情会那么轻易地改变她。  
她不满于自己的纠结又羞愧于自己的浅薄。她在陈立农这里想要的是什么？她还在找。

她听见浴室里传来吹风机的声音，打开门走了进去。  
“怎么了？”陈立农回头看她，他只穿了条内裤，看见林妍筠就这么猝不及防走进来还有点害羞。  
她不回答他，只是勾住他的脖子坐在了他面前的洗手台上。她往后扭了扭，企图让自己坐得更舒服一点。布满雾气的镜面蹭湿了她刚吹干的头发。她抬起头，嘴唇贴上去，要和他接吻。  
陈立农总是很温暖，无论是他给出的吻还是他的怀抱。他小心地衔住她的唇，伸出舌尖来一点点深入，他抱着她，干燥的睡衣在他的手掌里揉出褶皱。  
“这里会冷欸。”陈立农笑着跟她说，对于林妍筠的主动他还稍稍有点不习惯，“去床上？”  
“好啊。”林妍筠勾住他的脖子，像是吃饱喝足的猫儿在恃宠而骄，“你抱着我去。”  
“喔——姐姐。”陈立农饶有趣味地用一个之前他从未用过的称呼来叫她，好像在提醒她此刻的所作所为有悖于她从前的清纯矜持，所以他也要以牙还牙。他把她抱到床上去，他能感受到林妍筠光溜溜的脚丫子其实是很紧张地蹭着他的腿。  
他们更加热烈地接吻，脱裤子的时候陈立农才发现之前蹭他的其实是一双穿着丝袜的脚，他顺理成章地扒下睡裤，他亲爱的女朋友不知道什么时候穿了一双吊带袜，她的腿很细，薄薄的一层体脂从袜沿鼓出来，两根系带从蕾丝内裤那里延伸，勾住下方黑丝袜的边缘。她的内衣也是黑色的，看起来非常——相得益彰。陈立农也不知道为什么会用这个词来形容这个场景。  
“我怕如果在外面穿……会坏掉。”林妍筠解释，“看起来质量很不好。”  
她突然僵住了。陈立农沉默着在她的颈窝处深吸了一口气，还舔了舔，她知道陈立农会喜欢的，但是这样一种玩弄猎物的信号让她紧张。她觉得这像是某种，狂风暴雨来临之前的预兆。  
“你在干嘛。”陈立农的声音变得低哑，邪气的笑容让她知道男友不会有甘拜下风的可能，“姐姐喜欢这样子，对不对？我都不知道。”  
“如果你说的是这样——”林妍筠抬起腿，湿热的地方隔着布料更紧密地蹭上了炙热的凶器，她的脚在陈立农的脊椎处轻轻打转，颤抖着说，“卖骚的话。我喜欢呀。”  
“卖骚？”陈立农对林妍筠笨嘴拙舌的勾引哑然失笑，“姐姐好可爱……这样就卖吗。”  
“那不然你要怎样啊！”林妍筠脸红着捶他。她鼓足了勇气在比自己小五岁的男友面前扮演一个饥渴的荡妇，没想到还被嘲笑了。  
“当然是要你再骚一点。”陈立农笑着轻啄她。

激情的时候有多奔放事后就会有多害羞。这是真的。  
陈立农搂着林妍筠还在轻轻喘气的身体格外紧张。他刚才太凶了。但他没办法不凶，在那样的情景下他再坐怀不乱无疑是对对方的羞辱——只是他还没能掌握好那个度。地上一片狼藉展现出刚才他有多么急不可耐。他刚才弄得太深太重，如果，他是说如果他的那玩意能有想象中那么雄伟的话，他大概是捅到了她的子宫里，才会逼得林妍筠拼命摇晃着他的胳膊哭喊求他。  
他承认听到那样的哭声甚至更有了征服的欲望。哪怕现在他回想起来觉得，很不对。  
“你……还好吗。”陈立农把林妍筠的脑袋从怀里扒拉出来，林妍筠脸上还挂着未干的泪痕，看上去可怜兮兮。  
“对不起。”他赶紧承认错误，“我刚才太用力了……对不起。”  
“没关系啦。”林妍筠又窝到他的怀里去，“只是太刺激了，还不习惯。”  
“你穿那样的衣服真的很好看。”陈立农在她耳边说，“真的真的很漂亮。所以我……”  
“好了知道啦。”林妍筠打断了他，“我没有生气的。我只是在……”  
她停住了，陈立农也沉默了，等着她接下来要说的话。  
“只是在回味。”她像只鹌鹑一样把自己缩的更小，声音也更闷了。  
她真的被享受的情绪包裹着。那样子的陈立农，不顾一切地把疼痛和快乐统统倾倒给她，才是那个站在树荫下洒脱又俊俏的男孩会做的事。她承认温柔体贴的陈立农很好很好，可是如果代价是那个有点任性孩子气的陈立农被永远地封印住，她宁愿不要前者。  
“姐姐。”陈立农把怀里缩成一团的小人往上兜了兜，“真的舒服吗？”  
“嗯。”她在他的颈窝处小声答应了一句。

林妍筠今天穿了一条裙子。  
两个人坐在休息区吃了简单的午餐，林妍筠说要去洗手，陈立农就坐在原地等着她。他看着她的背影若有所思——不单单是因为这条后背镂空了很多的裙子不像林妍筠常穿的款式。今天沿着景区逛了一天，他自己都累的不行，林妍筠穿着单鞋应该比自己更累才对，为什么总是不肯坐下？  
午后的阳光很暖和，把林妍筠披到肩上的发丝染上金黄色。细腻的皮肤也仿佛铺上一层柔光。“喝这个。”她湿漉漉的手中变戏法般捧着两杯甘蔗汁，“刚有小孩推车路过这里，我买的。”  
“谢谢。”陈立农接过，笑眯眯地看着她。  
“累不累？”回程下山的途中他问，“我背你好不好？”  
“不要。”她断然拒绝。这么大个人，没病没痛，让小男友背着，像什么样子。  
“没事啦，没人注意我们，只会羡慕你。”他像是读懂了她的心思，小声说。“我背你下山吧，你走路都在皱眉呢。”  
陈立农大概能发觉到一些不对——无论是昨晚林妍筠过分热情的举动，还是今天她莫名其妙的坚持。但这感觉并不坏，他喜欢林妍筠这种有点别扭的样子，是他真实的小女友，不再是那个他不敢高声语恐惊天上人的美丽学姐。  
“来啦。”他笑着半蹲下，示意要林妍筠跳到他背上，“到山脚就放你下来好不好？就一会，给个机会。”  
“好吧……”林妍筠败下阵来，乖乖伏到陈立农背上。  
她把头埋在他的颈窝，遮掩住外人打量的目光和自己脸红的神情。她是那种连在朋友圈都只分享工作相关的公众号的人，这样大剌剌地在公开场合和男友亲密其实是第一次。她感受着陈立农的气息和体温，少年人蓬勃的力量像一把火。  
“到咯。”陈立农遵守约定把她放了下来。林妍筠低着头整理自己的头发和包包。  
“害羞什么？”陈立农轻轻钳起她的下巴。  
“烦欸。”林妍筠笑道。  
“我们回去吧。”陈立农突然着急起来，“我去叫车。”

她刚门就被迫接受狂风暴雨的亲吻，意乱情迷之中她尝到一点苦味——她的唇釉被印在男友的唇上，再由他的舌头渡回自己的口腔。“我要洗澡。”林妍筠清醒过来，拉开距离低着头，微微喘气，“等一等。”  
“可以不洗吗。”  
她稍有些惊讶地抬头，陈立农很少表现出这么执拗又急躁的时候，他垂下眼睛骗她的同情：“姐姐，我们现在就做好不好？”  
如果成熟就意味着矜持有礼，欲拒还迎，那么陈立农承认还是幼稚一点比较好。他是年龄小的那个，拥有撒娇耍赖的权力，此时此刻他无比坦然，要朝林妍筠索要每一点甘甜。  
“可是你不累吗……”  
“干你永远不会累。”陈立农笑盈盈又兴致勃勃，“姐姐也想要了对不对？”  
他不等她回答，先发制人地将手伸进她的裙底，恼人的安全裤很快被扒下来，沿着大腿向上的时候他发现了一个不得了的事情——她的女朋友挺翘的屁股上什么遮挡物也没有。他循着摸上去，一根细细的带子拴在腰间，中间延伸出一条沿着股缝向下，再回到前面，一点少的可怜的布料堪堪盖在三角区。“你就穿着这样的内裤在外面玩一整天？”他声音低哑，半是质问半是戏谑，“这算是内裤吗，姐姐？”  
“不喜欢吗。”林妍筠明知故问，“虽然穿着是很不舒服啦……但还蛮有感觉的。”  
她居然笑了起来，哪怕尾音还是害羞般的抖。她在男友势如破竹的进攻下也不甘示弱，伸手勾住对方的脖子，摆出撩人的姿态，像是被剥了壳的山竹，坚硬的外表下是一颗白嫩软甜的芯子，引诱陈立农一口咬下去，迸出甜蜜的汁水来。  
“喜欢啊，很方便。”陈立农把对方压在墙上，在弹性绝佳的屁股上尽情揉捏，“姐姐变骚了，作为奖励我也要更卖力点伺候才行。”  
他就着这个姿势把林妍筠抱到床上去，不顾她的小小惊呼就一把扯下裙底下的丁字裤，他确认过那里是很适合进入的状态，湿黏的液体染到他的手指上扯出银丝。他从未像今天这样表现的毫无风度，拿出钱包里的安全套，拉下裤裆的拉链就往那勃发的阳具上套。行云流水的动作让林妍筠甚至来不及思考，就感到裙子被掀了起来。  
他们像一对急不可耐久别重逢的恋人一样，穿戴整齐着就滚到床上做爱。陈立农动作的又快又猛，颠的林妍筠双腿快要挂不住他的腰。她并不反感，反而也愉悦兴奋，主动搂紧了些往男友的身体上贴去。大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤擦过他的牛仔裤，她的手划过他精瘦的腰和脊背，又被一阵顶弄晃得垂了下去。“慢，慢一点……”她祈求道，双眼迷离失神，额头蒙上细汗，抵上另一个同样布上细汗的额头。  
“我忍不住。”陈立农停下来，浅吻她的嘴唇，“你怎么哪里都是甜的？”  
“我想……”她直视着对方的眼睛，又抿了抿唇。  
她在犹豫，在不好意思，陈立农一下就懂，试探着猜她的心思：“想什么，宝宝？”  
“想摸摸。”她下定决心，拉着他的手来到自己胸前。她说不出露骨的话，但求不言传即可意会。  
陈立农咧嘴笑开，他满意于对方较之以往大胆许多的表现，其他耍流氓的事当然得自己来做，他隔着衣服轻轻捏她的乳房，凑近了在耳边问：“只摸就够了吗？……要不要舔？喜欢我舔你奶头对吗？”  
林妍筠闭上眼睛幅度极小的点头。  
“可以。”陈立农含着笑意起身，温柔地帮她拉下裙侧的拉链。接下来却犯了难。“姐姐，”他又开始了，委屈可怜的语气，让林妍筠不得不睁开眼睛，“这个我不会……”  
陈立农没见过胸贴这种东西，林妍筠晕乎乎地想，好单纯的处男。她仿佛一副饱经人事的大姐大做派伸出手自己撕了下来，到一半就发现了事情的不对也无法挽回——她现在根本就是一副请君入瓮的样子，淫荡地剥下自己的护甲请求敌人入侵，陈立农当然不会跟她客气，舔上她胸前的小果，那里很快变得红润肿胀，挺立在空气里。她不知羞耻地扭动着呻吟出声，一方面是因为爽，另一方面是她想掩盖住那点啧啧的水声。  
“姐姐用的什么身体乳啊？”舔够了的陈立农抬起头来，“怎么总是这么甜？”  
“真的吗。”林妍筠像是被灌醉了，反问的语气傻乎乎，牛头不对马嘴地回答，“大概是因为喜欢你吧。”  
她喜欢陈立农这股青春烂漫的劲，像才长成的小兽沉迷对猎物的占有。她在这样的爱里能感觉到自己的心脏也跟随对方猛烈的跳动起来，不禁想要祈求更多。对方衣衫整齐，而她浑身赤裸，扶着那粗大的阴茎往自己泛滥的身体里塞，长长的头发凌乱地散在肩头，有几缕垂在眼前，一双手轻轻地把它们拨开，她对上陈立农多情的眸子，默契地回报一个甜蜜的笑容来。

“裙子破了。”林妍筠瘪着嘴，弯腰拾起地上的裙子，有一点不开心，“我才买的。”  
一看就是刚才陈立农脱裙子的力道太大的错。  
“对不起。”始作俑者悻悻然认罪。“我赔你一条。”  
“没怪你。”林妍筠被他逗笑，“我们去洗澡吧，现在是真的好累。”  
“姐姐。”他在浴缸里搂着怀里的人，一遍又一遍地亲吻，“我觉得你有在变欸。”  
“变了哪里。”陈立农停下的时候她就扭过头去寻着那两瓣唇回吻，如胶似膝，好像一秒钟都不想分开一样。  
“变得……没有那么像姐姐了。”陈立农思忖，低头含笑，垂下来的眸子水光潋滟，“但这样子，反而更想叫你姐姐。姐姐，姐姐，姐姐。”  
他像是不知餍足一般这样喊她，像一个牙牙学语的孩子一样眷恋地咀嚼某个新学的名词。“你硌着我了。”林妍筠脸红地用手肘轻推身后的人，“我不来了。好痛。”  
“不来不来。”陈立农连忙否定，“不用管我……再抱一下嘛，一下下就好。”  
“我来之前，”林妍筠动了动嘴唇，“去跟范橙橙买了几件衣服。”  
“喔。”陈立农认真听着，“什么衣服？”  
“就裙子而已。”林妍筠摩挲着攀在自己腰上的大拇指，“但是，她塞给了我几件衣服。就是你看到的那些……丝袜、丁字裤什么的。”  
“那还得感谢她欸。”陈立农笑道，“你穿着很好看。”  
“我的意思是……”林妍筠颤巍巍地小声问，“我，你，你会觉得我做作吗？尴尬吗？”  
“怎么会。”陈立农惊讶，“你怎么会这么想。”  
“我，比起你来说，我年纪太大了。”林妍筠的声音越来越小。  
“傻瓜。”陈立农亲吻她的耳朵，“我永远不会这么觉得……那些不好的词，永远不属于你。”

“看这里……耶，笑哦！”  
出游的最后一天陈立农决心要帮林妍筠多拍一些照片。林妍筠也很配合，过往的行人都在趁着大好的风光摆各种各样的pose留恋，因此她也玩的很开心。  
“头发……”她手忙脚乱地扯走沾在口红上凌乱的发丝，有些不满地“啧”了一声。“欸不用不用，这样就很好看。”陈立农阻止她，夕阳下的湖边，被微风吹起来的头发，再加上心爱的女孩站在那里，这一切本身就很美好了。  
“跟我合照啦。”林妍筠蹦跳地抢过他手里的拍立得，让镜头冲着自己，“这么好的光线，不合照太可惜啦。”  
她拉过陈立农的手，对方也弯下腰，自然而然地搭在她的肩上。“看镜头哦。”林妍筠比起剪刀手，“三，二，一！”  
他们一直拍到没有相纸了才收手，最后又用手机拍了几张。大概是过于开心的氛围感染到周围的人，他们吸引了很多目光，时不时都能听见小小的议论声传进耳朵里。  
“男生女生都好好看哦，好配耶。”  
“是那种网红情侣吧？颜值好高好羡慕。”  
“欸，真的是情侣吗，会不会只是拍照做宣传的呀。”  
“可是看起来感情好好哦……”  
陈立农听在耳朵里，其实并没有听清楚多少，可是他下意识地生出了一种动物占领领地的意识。他克制不住这种感觉，他也并不认为这是一个十九岁男孩才会拥有的幼稚感觉。哪怕他现在四十岁，看到他漂亮的女朋友站在阳光下，接受过往行人的赞许目光，他也同样会生出这么强烈的占有欲。别人的目光点到即止，她只能是他的。  
纵然他并不知道那些赞美里有一部分属于自己，他也不知道他身边的那个人也曾因为这样的心情而辗转反侧过。  
“有人在看欸。”林妍筠小幅度摇晃他的胳膊，“我们回去吧。”  
“就看啊。”陈立农更夸张地一把揽住她，颇有几分大哥护马子的架势。  
“你干嘛。”林妍筠斜眼，软绵绵地凶他，嘴上的笑容却又出卖了内心想法。

“今天是我们出来玩的最后一天。”陈立农煞有介事地坐在床上。  
“所以嘞。”林妍筠坐在床的另一头，面色潮红地看着他。他们刚刚结束一个看似是性爱前戏的亲吻，不料陈立农却突然放开自己，开始一本正经起来。  
“所以我们要不要玩点不一样的？”陈立农凑近过来。  
“什么？”林妍筠紧张。  
他凝视着她的眼睛，一点欲望和羞涩晕染在她大而明亮的眸子里。他反复确认的事情一次次地得到证实——她也喜欢自己，非常非常喜欢，不是学姐对学弟的欣赏，不是长辈对小辈的照顾，不是淑女对异性的矜持，而是那种纯粹的，女人对男人的喜欢。他在这样证实的过程中获得从未有过的自信，并且他确信这样带着一点狂妄的自信也是她喜欢的一部分。  
于是他尝试用这样的一副，不再是成熟体贴的面孔，面对她。  
“姐姐会不会有要求？”陈立农搂着她，问，“你提一个要求，我提一个。我们满足对方好不好？”  
“不好。”林妍筠下意识拒绝，“你又想搞什么奇奇怪怪的东西。”  
“那我先提。”陈立农从容不迫，“我提的要求是……你必须得提一个。”  
“……什么啦！”林妍筠抗议，“你耍赖。”  
“我不管。”陈立农又在逼她，用他最擅长的手段。  
“是你逼我的。”林妍筠愤恨。  
“对。”陈立农完全是掌控者的姿态，“我逼你的，你必须得说。”  
犹豫了片刻，林妍筠像是受到了蛊惑，凑到他的耳边，鼓起勇气小声说——  
“我想听你骂我。”

林妍筠承认她终于可以放下那些无谓的负担——她不是在扮演什么，而是她遇到陈立农就是饥渴又贪婪。在一个比自己小很多的男孩子面前展现出这样的一面，无疑需要很大的勇气。可是她义无反顾地沉溺了进去。陈立农为她打开了一扇大门，说你在这里永远安全，永远被保护，永远能做你自己。她又有什么理由拒绝呢？她光是摸到他的身体，听到他的声音，就能让她像一个真正的荡妇一样湿润动情。这是他们彼此都知道的事实，她又何必再掩饰下去？  
她跪在床上帮他口交，怒涨的性器让她的嘴仅是包裹都有些困难。口水顺着嘴角流下，她尽力埋着头不想让自己看起来太狼狈。  
但陈立农不会放过她。他的手指像变魔术一样划过她裸露在外的皮肤，顺着脊背的弧线往下。“屁股撅高点。”清脆的巴掌声回荡在房间里，激的林妍筠一颤，牙齿差点磕到嘴里的肉茎。  
“不是很会骚吗。”陈立农的语气夹杂着嘲讽，”这点事情也做不好吗。”  
性器从口腔里抽离，林妍筠还没搞懂陈立农想做什么，就感受到他的手指从她高高抬起的臀部下方插进了阴道里。“怎么湿成这样。”他没费什么力气就在湿软的蜜穴里翻搅起来。“等不及想被插？”  
“是……”林妍筠转过头，双眼迷离着看他。“插我。快点。”  
“插你？就你这个等着自己爽的德行？”陈立农不屑一顾地嗤笑，坐回床上，垫着枕头半躺下，性器顶的老高，像生殖崇拜的年代里最雄伟的图腾，“自己动吧。”  
林妍筠乖乖地爬过来，叉着腿自己坐下去，屁股摇得卖力，交合处咕滋冒水。“你到底行不行啊，出来卖的有你这么磨蹭的吗？”陈立农坐起身，握着她的细腰把她抛起来，又重重地按下去，“这样才插得爽，懂不懂？小妓女。”  
林妍筠咬着唇，像是被他骂到痛点，又因为碾到她的阴道里最敏感的部分，瞪人的目光也像有风情。“说你还不高兴。”年轻的男孩有着不容抗拒的力道，把这个“小妓女”箍在自己腰上勤勤恳恳地打桩，任是再腼腆的人也会因为这般羞辱而身心颤抖，林妍筠的声音由哼叫转为啜泣，又变成大声的近乎哭喊的呻吟，“不要……不要了！太深了……饶了我……”  
陈立农有些心虚地停下来，捧着林妍筠的脸看了看——眼角有点泪痕，自己一停下就马上停止抽泣，不过是被操得舒服了而已。他关心的神色在林妍筠抬起眼之前就转为戏谑：“刚才还在要呢，骚货装什么清纯？不是很爽吗？”  
“想要就叫大声一点。”不等林妍筠回答，陈立农就像是在训一只宠物一样拍拍她的头，邪恶地循循善诱，“叫点我喜欢的。”  
“你喜欢什么……？”林妍筠似懂非懂，仿佛她才是那个小了五岁的人。  
“老公啊，哥哥啊，之类的都行，”陈立农漫不经心地说，“别憋着。乖孩子会得到奖励。”  
她像是着了魔一般听他的话，在混乱的颠簸中吐露诚实而赤裸的心意，甬道一阵阵紧缩，像在挽留她最爱的宝贝：“老公，老公……求你，要，要到了！”  
“夹紧点哦，老公射给你。”陈立农在这样热情的吸吮下也想要缴械投降。“你真漂亮，被我操的时候最漂亮，什么都不穿最漂亮……”  
她真的流下眼泪来，灭顶的高潮将她淹没，滚烫的精液只是射在套子里也将她融化的身心俱疲，又累又快乐。  
“还满意吗。”陈立农紧紧地拥抱着她，后知后觉地开始惶恐羞涩，“我是说……这样可以接受吗？”  
“嗯。”林妍筠平复了呼吸，勾起嘴角，“小妓女很满意……欸你不要这么快精神啦！”

“所以怎么样嘛——”范橙橙难得不再玩游戏，咬着奶茶的吸管好奇地问，“他有没有很喜欢？你们有没有搞得很爽？”  
“就还好吧。”林妍筠心不在焉地看向别处。  
“喂，别害羞啦。”范橙橙笑道，拖长尾音，“他很喜欢对不对？其实你也蛮喜欢的？”  
“喜欢你个头啦。”林妍筠轻轻敲她的脑袋，“再挂科我就跟家里告状了。”


End file.
